Crossed
by Ayame Akio
Summary: Xora and Rosa help a girl named Saya in the woods. Is this crossing fate? And are all the events that follow meant because of this meeting?


Chapter 1

Deep in the woods, nearby the city of Magnolia there are two cloaked figures with their hoods up and over their eyes. One figure is about an inch taller than the other. The taller one looks over at the short one. "We are almost there." Says a low but kind female voice. "Are you sure that…. they are here?" She asks with an unsure tone. The shorter one nods and continues to walk then suddenly stops. "What's wrong this time? Do you have to-" She stops when she sees a young teen sprawled out on the ground. Her brown hair is covering most of her face. She shorter figure speaks. They are obviously female, and spoke with a serious tone.  
>"Xora. Im going to go get firewood. Make sure you get her all she needs."<p>

After a while the young lady opens her big brown eyes. Vision being fuzzy, she couldn't make out any of her surroundings. Suddenly a figure appears before her, she's too stiff to move. "I'm glad you're awake." Xora tells the girl. The girl blinks a few time and sees a young woman, like herself, with short white hair with a lilac tint to it and golden eyes with a scar over the right one. "We were really worried. I honestly thought we were too late but…." She trails off for a moment and grabs a piece of cloth and wipes it on her wounds. "You made it."  
>"Who…. are you….?" The girl asks weakly.<br>"I'm Xora Ashime. Dont worry about speaking just yet. I haven't put anything on your wounds to soothe them." Then a trot is heard, like an animal on 4 hooves. She looks over in the direction the sound was coming from. "There you are. I was worried."

Xora stands and walks out of the girls sight. She moves her head in the direction to an incredible sight. A beautiful woman with long light brown hair, eyes as blue as the sky, and the lower half of her body was a deer. The deer woman hands Xora some herbs and disappears.  
>"What…. was that…..?" She asks. Xora walks over by the fire. The girl watching every movement. Xora crushes the herbs.<br>"Her name is Fawn. Shes a part of my Totem magic." She made the herbs into a paste and spreads it on her wounds.  
>"Totem…. Magic…?"<br>"Yes. Its like Celestial magic, only I don't use keys. I use a sequence of words for them to appear. If that makes any sense."  
>"Not really…." Xora chuckles and pats her head.<br>"Sleep. Rosa will be back in a while with help."  
>"Who's Rosa?" Her eyes are getting heavy.<br>"Shes my best friend, almost like a sister. She rescued me once and i've been with her ever since." She looks over and the girl is already asleep. She smiles and laughs. "Maybe a story for another time.

The other cloaked figure known as Rosa walks into the city of Magnolia and toward the local guild. A young man with spiky pink hair, eyes that are a dark almost black, and a red guildmark on his shoulder, runs past her. She grabs his wrist and he turns to look at her. "Ummmm…. can I help you?"  
>"Actually you can. Me and my companion have traveled a long way and we found a girl seriously hurt in the woods near here. We were wondering if we can rest here as well as you help with bringing the girl here."<br>"Sure! We can talk to the old man later! Lead me to them!" Rosa walks toward where she came. "Um… if someone is wounded why are you walking?"  
>"I've never been here before so I want to make sure I know where i'm at. If I run we will probably get lost and take more time than needed."<br>"Oh ok. Makes sense." Everything is quiet for a while. "I'm Natsu by the way."  
>"I'm Rosa."<p>

They finally make it to where Xora and the girl is. Xora watches over her and the girl is sleeping soundly. "Rosa! Its about time!" She stands and looks at Natsu with simi wide eyes and snaps out of it. "Your helping us correct?"  
>"Yeah! I'm Natsu!" He says with a smile.<br>"I'm Xora." She bows her head. "And from what she has told me from her on and off sleeping. Her name is Saya." Pointing to the sleeping girl. Natsu walks over and picks her up gently.  
>"Right. I'll lead you guys back ok?"<br>"Thank you Natsu." Xora says with a smile. He walks the way they came and both girls follow without hesitation.


End file.
